This invention relates to a loading platform, and more particularly, to a platform assembly slidably mounted within a truck bed so as to enhance the loading, accessibility and unloading of truck equipment and/or cargo.
One problem that has arisen in the use of pickup trucks, flat bed trucks, vans and the like is that the loading and unloading of equipment or cargo from the truck bed can be relatively difficult due to the configuration of the truck bed and, if present, the surrounding sidewalls. Previously these functions, particularly as to heavy cargo, required the user to lift the cargo onto the truck bed at the rear end thereof and then carry the cargo to the proper location within the bed confines for transport. Upon unloading, the user had to enter the confines of the truck bed and carry the cargo to the rear thereof. In either case the cargo may have been dragged across the truck bed and marred the same. In other cases it may be desirable to have access to tools or other equipment stored on the bed. At times it may be necessary to enter the confines of the truck bed so as to facilitate access to such equipment. Accordingly it is desirable to have a truck bed which facilitates the loading and unloading of cargo from the confines of a truck bed as well as allows easy access to the cargo or equipment stored thereon.
In response thereto I have invented a truck bed in the form of a shiftable loading platform assembly which is slidably mounted relative to the confines of the original truck bed. The platform is mounted atop a track system so as to restrain the longitudinal and lateral movement of the slidable platform within the confines of the truck bed. The platform/track combination provides easy, user-activated movement of the platform and cargo or equipment thereon to more accessible positions within and without the confines of the truck bed.
I have also provided a locking mechanism associated with the slidable platform so as to maintain the slidable platform in place during vehicle transport as well as in a longitudinally shifted position. Accordingly cargo or equipment supported atop this slidable platform can be longitudinally displaced relative to the original truck bed, so as to facilitate loading, unloading and access thereto. I have found that my assembly is adaptable for use with various types of transport vehicles as well as in static applications such as on a loading dock or the like.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a slidable loading platform assembly for storage of equipment/cargo thereon so as to facilitate displacement of the equipment/cargo as well as access thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes a track system/platform combination so as to define the direction of longitudinal movement of the slidable platform as well as restrain the lateral movement of the same.
Still another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which displaces equipment/cargo from within the confines of a truck bed to a position without the confines thereof so as to facilitate loading, unloading and access to said equipment/cargo.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which has a locking mechanism thereon so as to maintain the slidable platform in place relative to the track system and truck bed.
A still further object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes a plurality of roller assemblies therein to enhance longitudinal movement of the slidable platform and delimit any undesirable lateral movement thereof.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes roller assemblies between the track system and platform to enhance relative movement therebetween.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification, inspection of the drawings and claims herein as a whole.